encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Hagorn
- Hadezar= }} |-|Former= | caption = | alias = | gender = Male | race = Hathor | ethnicity = | kingdom = Hathoria | position = Prince of Hathoria (ascended to kingship) King of Hathoria King of Encantadia (formerly) | affiliation = Hathoria Hathor royal family Ether | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = Sword-fighting | weapon = Elores (sword) Gunblade Staff Fire Gem (formerly) Fifth Gem (formerly) Water Gem (formerly) Ether's Sword/''Bertud ni Ether'' (formerly) | powers = Boosted strength and speed Resistance to powers | actor = | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = Episode 131; Chapter 34 Episode 144 | final = }} is the son of the late King Arvak and current monarch of the Kingdom of Hathoria. He claims to be the King of all Encantadia after the successful conquest of Lireo. He is the father of Sang'gre Pirena and Deshna. Appearance Hagorn dons his standard Hathor king outfit, similar to his father Arvak. When Hagorn is resurrected from Balaak, Arde acquired him the dark colored Arde-themed Hadezar armor with dragon symbol on its chest.Noel Layon Flores. Note that even though the armor is called "Hadezar armor," Hagorn himself is not Hadezar (undead), since he still has a living body. Personality Hagorn was once a good man, but became bitter when he lost his betrothed, Minea, to the throne of Lireo and his old friend Raquim. Hagorn assumed his father's dream of conquering all of Encantadia. Despite his cunning and brilliant tactician mind, Hagorn sometimes underestimates his enemies; Agane pointed out why Amihan would choose to die instead of fleeing with her allies which Hagorn dismisses until he finds out too late after consulting Asval and AmarroEpisode 140. When his enemies seem to overpower his army, Hagorn gets easily frustrated and scamper to find means in turning the tide - usually by approaching Ether to gain more power. History Prince of Hathoria Hagorn was the only son and heir of Arvak, King of Hathoria. He was once a friend of Raquim, a prince of Sapiro. He was once betrothed to Mine-a, with their engagement conceived Pirena. But the engagement was broken when Mine-a chose to become Queen of Lireo instead, for the queen of the Diwatas cannot marry. Hagorn was present when his father received the Fire Gem from Cassiopea. He supported his father's ambitions, even after he attacked the helpless Adamyans. Cassiopea was enraged by the unprovoked aggression, and she foretold Arvak's death and Hathoria's downfall. Cassiopea escaped before Hagorn could hit her with his sword. He reassures his father that Cassiopea's prophecy is not possible, since they have the two gems. Nevertheless, he supported his father when Arvak decided to acquire the remaining gems. During the war, Raquim defeated Hagorn in single combat. An explosion knocked him unconscious. Arvak, dying from Asval's arrow, called for Hagorn to take the gems. Raquim took them instead, since Hagorn was still unconscious. Another explosion awakens Hagorn, and he found his father dead and the gems lost. Asval tells Hagorn that Raquim was the one who killed his father, making him swear revenge against Raquim. Before his father's corpse, Hagorn received a sword and the crown. He lit his father's funeral pyre. Revenge against Raquim Gurna, Hagorn's spy in Lireo, informs him that Minea had given birth to Raquim's daughter, Amihan. Hagorn orders her to kill Amihan. The attempt fails, and the dagger was recognized by Raquim. Minea confronts Hagorn for the attempt, and tries to extract a promise from him not to hurt anybody anymore. Hagorn refused, saying he will not stop until Raquim is dead. For this Minea used the four gems, destroying the palace of Hathoria and disfiguring their faces. They were also cursed to vanish upon death, so their loved ones cannot mourn them. Hagorn encounters the snake deity Ether, who offers him a boost in strength and speed, if he promises to bring more troubles in Encantadia. Hagorn accepted. Hagorn and his retinue encounter Aquil and Muros in the Tree of Asnamon. He demanded to know who had used the portal, but they did not tell him. Cassiopea appeared and attacked the Hathors with her powers. Hagorn was able to withstand the attack. Cassiopea hid Aquil and Muros until Hagorn left. From Gurna's reports, Hagorn deduces that Raquim and Amihan were in the human world. Hagorn orders Gurna to take the Key of Asnamon. With the key, Hagorn sends Hathors through the portal. He later arrived in the human world to face Raquim. Hagorn invited Raquim to join him against the diwatas. Raquim refused, and they fought. He manages to wound Raquim, but he was disarmed and Raquim would have slain him had Agane not captured Amihan. Hagorn swiftly cuts him twice, front and back. He also stabs Amihan, and returns back to Encantadia. He opted to leave the portal open so that Minea would immediately learn what had what happened. Hagorn celebrates the death of Raquim and Amihan, but Gurna corrects him, for Amihan still lived. Pirena Hagorn and his retinue ambushed the four Sang'gres. Pirena was captured, but the other three were able to escape. When told by Ades that she was Minea's firstborn, Hagorn orders Agane to release her, for Pirena is his daughter. When Pirena goes to Hathoria to seek Hagorn, she was attacked by Hathors. Hagorn orders them to desist, for he will kill anyone who harms Pirena. Pirena sought his aid in fighting against her family. She gave him the Fire Gem. Hagorn ordered Agane to summon his generals. When Hagorn discussed his battle plans, Pirena worried that they might not be able to him. Hagorn said he would be satisfied if Minea sees her fighting on his side. He tells Pirena to prove herself by killing many diwatas. Before the battle, Hagorn returns the Fire Gem to Pirena, for he believes her family would not hurt her. Amihan defeats Hagorn in combat, but Pirena strikes at Amihan's back. He leaves the two for a while. When he returned, he kicks Amihan right after she had spared Pirena's life. He urged Pirena to kill Amihan, but she hesitated. Most of the Hathors were frightened by the tide generated by Alena, so they fled. Agane advised retreat, and Hagorn did so reluctantly. Even though Pirena failed to kill Amihan, Hagorn congratulated her for her prowess. Hagorn gave her a Hathor sword, Silab, which resembled the Hathor sword Pirena's mother gave her. The two swords fused into one, which he called Siklab. Hagorn tells her there are more secrets she needed to learn. When a mandirigma was brought before him, Hagorn said he could find a use for him, and fed him to his pet. Danaya and Muros arrived to offer peace and to demand the return of the light. When Danaya threatened to destroy Hathoria or exterminate its people by air deprivation, drowning or earthquake, Hagorn agreed to all demands. Some time after learning that Amihan will have an heir, Hagorn found that Pirena had made herself pregnant. She tells him it is all part of her plans. Hagorn orders Agane to kill Amihan and her heir. Pirena gave birth and presented her daughter before Hagorn. He expressed gladness that the child was born as a member of the Kingdom of Hathoria. He named the child Mira, after the best ore used in Hathoria's forge. Pirena says it is a beautiful name, but one which she cannot use. Hagorn was disappointed. Agane reported her failure to Hagorn. Hagorn slaps her either for her failure, or for recognizing that she is not telling him everything. Agane also reported that Minea had been attacked. When Gurna arrived, Hagorn wanted an update on Minea's condition. He was enraged when Gurna said that Minea had died. Hagorn later asked Gurna what Pirena had done to the real Lira. Gurna decides to lie, telling him that Lira had been killed in the human world. Hagorn was satisfied, for he did not want another Sang'gre to fight. After many years, Hagorn became restless and began terrorizing the vassals of Lireo. The leader of Adjantao was brought before him, who refused to swear allegiance, as they were Amihan's subjects already. Hagorn sets him as an example, feeding him to his pet. The rest of his captives were set free so that they could tell the others. Hagorn later talks to Pirena about their plans, telling her of his impatience. Pirena tells him to keep waiting until Mira is ready. Pirena tells him that if he acted prematurely, she will not stop him, but she will side with her sisters against him. Agane later taunted Hagorn for the impertinence of Pirena. Hagorn punishes her, telling her to remember her place, for she is not his kin. Abilities On his own, Hagorn is magically powerless. However, he had acquired his father's staff, which could be used to release powerful bolts of energy. Hagorn also possessed the Fire Gem which granted him pyrokinesis (used before killing Vish'ka). Powers After Mine-a's attack in Hathoria, the goddess Ether bestowed Hagorn's superhuman strength and speed, which allowed him to withstand a considerable degree of physical and magical attacks. As such,Hagorn could withstand Cassiopea's powers and was unaffected when Amihan ordered the Air Gem to deprive the Hathors of their breath. He also acquired immunity against LilaSari's petrification curse. Hagorn could also use the ivictus ability through the Fire Gem and the Soul Gem. Other skills Hagorn is an expert swordsman. After an encounter with Ether, Hagorn seemed to have acquired an acute sense of detecting and being able to hurt anyone with the ivictus ability, being one of the very few who know about the ivictus' sole loophole: incantations of any form that were cast on to that person are nullified while using the ability.Episode 99 Hagorn is also a brilliant tactician and an intelligent being. He easily deduces different scenarios that may occur before he makes a move. As much as possible, Hagorn wants to be two steps ahead of his enemies and force them to follow his plans without them knowing it. Weaponry Hagorn wields the blood-forged sword called Elores. In battle, it feeds on any strong emotion (such as anger) for greater effect. According to Hagorn, wounds inflicted by Elores could not be healed by human medicine. The Elores was created from the blood of his grandfather, King Bartimus. Ether, despite her grave injuries, provided a divine weapon to Hagorn in order to protect himself from the Ivtres of Amihan and Kahlil; it can summon a three-headed dragon and conjure red lightningEpisode 143. Relatives Trivia * Since Hagorn's first encounter with Ether, Hagorn's voice had a monstrous tone. * Hagorn, despite his bitterness to Raquim and Minea, still loves Minea. He still sees her as the most beautiful diwata in all of Encantadia. After Gurna reported that Minea was assassinated, Hagorn didn't believe it at first - calling Gurna "dirty blood" out of disbelief; he did not expect Minea will be killed. He only instructed Agane to kill Amihan and her child. * Hagorn's gunblade has never shown in the series yet, but only shown in the trailers before the premiere. * Some fans think that Hagorn's Arde-themed Hadezar armor is loosely inspired by the Lich King from the World of Warcraft. * Curiously, Hagorn's body did not vanish upon his death.Episode 144 There are at least two explanations: ** Hagorn's mother is not a pure Hathor.Note that the corpses of half-diwatas, such as Gurna and Pirena, do not vanish upon death. Agane's body vanished, so Arvak is certainly a pure Hathor ** Hagorn is unaffected by Minea's curse, by Ether's boon. References Category:Characters Category:Hathor Category:Soldier Category:King of Hathoria Category:Royalty Category:Main character